


If We Were Made Of Water

by jaxxinabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/pseuds/jaxxinabox
Summary: “Maybe this isn’t about my safety more than it is about your need to keep your dirty little secret hidden. Merlin forbid the pureblood echelon find out that the Malfoy heir is slumming it. ”Draco balked and found himself at a loss for words. It stung a little more than he would have liked to admit. Surely she would have known him better by now.Hermione knew him best, afterall.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1024





	If We Were Made Of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/gifts).



> So... this is the first fanfic I've written in years (although anything I've written before does. not. exist. and was trash lol). It's definitely NOT my forte, so I have to say a big thank you to Musyc for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this and being all around so so lovely and wonderful. And an incredibly special thank you to Magical_Traveler for being my friend, for flailing over my artwork, and for bouncing headcanon ideas off<3 
> 
> I'm so incredibly grateful to be able to call them both my friends x 
> 
> Enjoy! x
> 
> Suggested song: If We Were Made Of Water - Banks
> 
> Artwork available on:  
> Tumblr: Jaxx_in_a_box  
> Instagram: Jaxx_art_box

Knock knock knock

“Go away, Draco.” 

Impassively, Draco stared at the door. He’d been barred from entering the apartment via Floo and was now standing in the middle of a ridiculously dimly-lit hallway like an idiot. At least now he was getting a response. He’d been knocking for ten minutes, becoming more agitated by the second. She hadn’t come into the Ministry for work today.

And Hermione Granger _never_ skimped out on her responsibilities, come hell or high water. 

Clearly the argument they’d had the night before had taken its toll on her. He knew the minute he saw her empty office this morning, devoid of any movement and not a thing out of place; nothing but the scattered parchments on the floor and dried spilt ink on her desk from the late night they had spent together. Not even a _Scourgify_ could completely get rid of the stains on his oxford. 

It had been another great bout of sex that had regrettably turned sour after a few choice words. Draco shook the mental image of her coming undone out of his head, refocusing on the matter at hand. 

“Granger, you’re acting ridiculous. Did you really think that by avoiding the Ministry, you could avoid me?”

There was soft shuffling on the other side of the door. 

“I just— I needed space.” 

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead settling on an exasperated sigh. “We work in different departments.”

“Space to clear my head, Draco. I can barely think right now let alone work on amendments.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. “You know why we can’t tell anyone.”

For a moment, there was silence. It was so quiet that Draco thought she’d walked away from the door, so when her muffled voice registered, he was startled. “It’s been over a year and a half. How long are we going to keep sneaking around like this?”

Draco shifted his weight onto his left leg and found a new spot on the floor to glare at. “Granger, I just want to keep you safe… and happy. You know how dangerous it is to be involved with me—”

“I’m very well aware about how the general public perceives you, Draco,” she sniped back. “I’ve seen how they look at you. _How they treat you_.”

Irritation rose inside Draco. Why couldn’t she just leave it? “Then you’re _very aware_ of what it could cost you should we ever tell anyone the truth. Can you imagine the outcry? Your friends? Colleagues? For fucks sake, even Skeeter? Not to mention the blaring target on my back—”

“Rogue Death Eaters don’t scare me—”

“They bloody well should!”

He heard a bitter scoff above the sound of his hard breathing. “Maybe this isn’t about my safety more than it is about your need to keep your dirty little secret hidden. Merlin forbid the pureblood echelon find out that the Malfoy heir is slumming it. ”

Draco balked and found himself at a loss for words. It stung a little more than he would have liked to admit. Surely she would have known him better by now.

Hermione knew him best, afterall.

He turned his head again to glare at the door as his fists clenched in his pockets. “That’s utter bullshit, and you know it.”

“Do I?” The sarcasm was practically dripping off the syllables. She always knew how to get on his nerves in the worst way possible. 

Draco took a moment to breathe and unclench his fists. She didn’t mean it, he knew. Not really. He wouldn’t allow himself to get caught up in the moment by exchanging barbed words. If he pushed too hard in the wrong direction, everything that they had built up until now would be for naught and destroyed. This wasn’t an argument they could come back from should either of them go too far.

“Hermione, be reasonable.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I’m trying to make this work. I’m looking out for you. For us.”

“You know that I’m more than capable of looking after myself.” Her voice quivered. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I hate living this half life with you. Let them be angry, let them say whatever the hell they want, come what may. We’re stronger together, don’t you see that? _I love you, Draco_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you without fear.” There was a sob and shuffling.

_I love you, Draco._

She had been the first to say it.

With shallow breaths, Draco placed his hands and forehead on the wood separating them, feeling the need to be as close as possible to her. “Hermione…” His voice was barely a whisper. 

“But if what I want— what I want for us isn’t enough for you.” Her voice suddenly had steel. “Then we have nothing left to say to each other.”

Draco’s breath slowed, and suddenly it felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.There was a loud ringing in his ears. His mind went numb and his limbs felt as though they were made of lead. He felt cold.

Silence settled over them both, and for a moment time stood still. His vision suddenly became blurry and to his surprise, he was blinking away tears that threatened to fall. 

Panic abruptly washed over him. He couldn’t live another day—minute—second— without her. 

“Granger. _Hermione_. Whatever you want. I’m yours. If you’ll have me.” He could hear the desperation in his own voice.

Silence.

“Hermione, I—” he held back a choked sob that was threatening to tear its way out. The silence was deafening. “I love you too. And I’m sorry for hurting you like this. Please… Please just open the door.” 

The seconds stretched on forever. The silence and stillness in the air was telling. 

Hermione Granger was done with him.

With heavy limbs and aching chest, he slowly lifted himself away from the door, _from her_ , from everything that he held dear, and turned to leave. 

What made Draco think that any of this would work out? She was Hermione Granger, and he was Draco-sodding-Malfoy. He didn’t deserve happiness. _He didn’t deserve her._

And she certainly didn’t deserve to be dragged down along with him. With where he was going, where he was destined to go, she didn’t belong. She didn’t belong in his world, and he could never fit in hers. 

He would be happy for her. She was now free of him. 

Draco didn’t bother to wipe the tears falling freely down his face as he walked on.

  
  


_The distant sound of a creaking door opening behind him._

_A second set of footsteps, speeding up._

_A breathy voice._

_Soft arms wrapping around his waist._

“Draco. Stay.”


End file.
